A turbocharger can include a rotating group that includes a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel that are connected to one another by a shaft. For example, a turbine wheel can be welded or otherwise connected to a shaft to form a shaft and wheel assembly (SWA) and a compressor wheel can be fit to the free end of the shaft. An electric compressor can include one or more compressor wheels that are connected to a shaft or shafts that can be driven by an electric motor. As an example, a shaft that is attached to one or more bladed wheels may be supported by one or more bearings disposed in a bearing housing, which may form a center housing rotating assembly (CHRA). During operation of a turbocharger or an electric compressor, depending on factors such as size of various components, a shaft may be expected to rotate at speeds in excess of 200,000 rpm. To ensure proper rotordynamic performance, a rotating group should be well balanced and well supported over a wide range of conditions (e.g., operational, temperature, pressure, etc.).